


Dote Upon Her

by Nerdpaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Implied Blindness, Implied Disabilities, Implied Relationships, Relationship Study, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdpaw/pseuds/Nerdpaw
Summary: I just wanted to write something sweet about these two





	Dote Upon Her

The Pale King rapped his claws against his desk, staring down at the small contraption he had been working on. His beloved Lady turned her head in the direction of her husband. She knew well that the sound meant he was thinking of something to say, picking out words in simplest terms he could come up with so he could come off as straightforward. Such things were difficult for him to convey and she patiently awaited his next words. Minutes of silence must have passed before his soft voice rose up, only audible due to the construction of the room providing an echo in the quiet.

“I’ve grown attached, my Lady.”

The root tilted herself forward to lean over him, vaguely tilting her head towards him. “Attached to what my Wyrm?”

Another pause, but not quite as long, her voice making his shell buzz lightly at her kindly and curious tone. “The beast child.” He would’ve said ‘His’ but feared offending his Wife further than he already thought he was. They had multiples of children together, and had only gathered two and called them his own, and yet still he distanced himself from his Root’s spawn. He felt soft leaf cup his face as his Queen arched herself further from her resting place, her height and flexibility making it easy for her, and he looked towards her to feel a further connection to her.

“She’s a strong, smart spawn of yours. Perhaps it runs through your genes my Love?”

The notion of that made his heart skip more than a few beats. In ways, she wasn’t wrong. His spawn have all been intelligent and skilled in combat, though that was with his tutilage. His child with the Beast of Deepnest was her own nature, a strong sense of confidence around one so small and young still, challenging his own Knights in combat during her visits.

The White Lady chuckled softly, causing a soft rustle of her leaves and branching roots. “Have I pulled heartstrings my Wyrm? You’ve grown warmer…”

This caused the King to notice his own state, and for him to wheeze out a small breath as he was snapped out of his spaciness. It had probably been minutes, and that is why she decided to speak again without waiting for him to catch up. Despite his cold temperature, a small compliment was all his Queen needed to bring warmth to his face and for icy blue to blemish his white shell.

“My Lady, please refrain, after I am sure of what I’m attempting to say you may continue this… teasing you damn me with.” Another soft laugh left her as her blue gaze flickered towards him. Unfocused as they were, amusement and love were easy to read on her, small pink and violet buds of flowers beginning to bloom through the crevices of her silken wraps as a betrayal of her nature. Surely pollen would get everywhere, staining white and silver with a pastel golden hue, and later an assortment of petals when the mood she was in eventually subsided and she relaxed once more.

“My Wyrm, I would call it a blessing it is all I’m doing. We both know there are other things I could be attempting during this quiet midday.” Another soft breath escaped him and he pressed his forehead and crown against her face as an endearment.

“My Root, you continue distracting me from my topic.”

The Lady’s leaves shifted a bit as she settled herself, a small rain of petals already beginning. “Go on then my Dearest One.” And then there was another pause as the Wyrm attempted to piece his thoughts back together. As usual, his Wife stayed patient; she had nothing to rush to at the moment, and waiting was no time at all to her.

“I wish to spend more time with the Beast Child if it doesn’t deter you from our bond…” Her voice once again buzzed as he adjusted to her tone.

“I have never seen it as troubling if that is what you believe. I feel no spite nor anger for the promise you had to make and the gift you had to provide to our dear neighbors. The child is a gift to all that find her, and she is doted on dearly by all inhabitants of the Deepnest that Herrah rules herself.”

The Pale King found the majority of his worries washed away. But there was more, and his Wife could sense it. There was another moment of quiet before he spoke up again, merely mumbling at this rate. “But what if it is the Beast - Herrah - that doesn’t wish it. What if the child doesn’t wish it..?”

The Queen understood his worries. Herrah had her strict beliefs, and though they were waining due to her interactions with the other chosen Dreamers and the prolonged exposer to the people living in Hallownest, she was still opposed to anything more than a quiet, personal stagway for herself, her daughter, and her closest friends and subjects. “Sending a messenger to her requesting an audience about it would be something you could do or perhaps await her arrival with the Dreamers when they arrive. You should think about this dear…”

And the small King gave a nod in response to the advice. He did need time to think, now that he knows his Wife’s feelings on the matter. “I will mull over this between now and the future meeting.” She gave a soft smile in response, pressing her face against his fondly.

“We need to get along with our day… You have work to do and I must tend to my garden.” She sat up straight then, running a leaf against his cheek as he slowly rose from his seat.

“Do you need a guide, my Queen? Perhaps the younger of our two could accompany you as I train the other?” He gazed over his Wife as she hummed softly, already inching her way to the door in her slow, meticulous way, her pale roots slithering slowly against the smooth flooring.

“I believe I’ll be fine, Dearest One.” She turned her head back in his direction. She could sense that he was holding onto information, but so was she, and she wouldn’t bother him for it. She waited a moment for him, but he soon started to clean his workspace within their bedchamber, a sign he wouldn’t be speaking. The White Lady left him to it, creaking and humming softly as she went on to make her visit to the garden.


End file.
